Changed the Sad Love Story
by Fake Maknae
Summary: "Ia ditemukan bunuh diri,di rumahnya tepat setelah seminggu kekasihnya dimakamkan." "Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan legenda sekolah ini." "...aku bukanlah gay seperti Nam Woohyun yang jatuh cinta kepada Kim Sungkyu..." Sosok itu adalah seorang namja dan Kris tidak bodoh hanya untuk mengetahui hal sepele semacam itu (KrisMin/XiuRis 'n LuMin/XiuHan couple)


**Title : Changed the Sad Love Story**

**Author : Fake Maknae**

**Genre : ?**

**Part : 1**

**Rated : ?**

**Don't like?So don't read and don't bash! DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading! (^o^)**

Hening.

Ia hanya memicingkan mata,melihat pemuda yang duduk di atas bednya dengan tatapan ragu.

Lama berselang,baru terdengar tanggapan dari mulutnya,"Aku rasa semuanya murni kecelakaan dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan putra bangsawan itu."

"Kau bercanda?Ada banyak saksi yang menyaksikan saat segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam mendorongnya dari rooftop sekolah."

"Tapi bisa saja dia memang sengaja loncat dan-"

"Kau pikir orang bodoh mana yang ingin mati sia-sia di umur yang sangat muda,eoh?"

"Ada banyak orang yang memilih mengakhiri hidup karena hubungan cintanya tidak direstui."

Pemuda kurus dengan kulit putih pucat yang berada di atas bed tadi beranjak dan menghampirinya

"Lalu,bagaimana dengan sang putra bangsawan?"

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan legenda sekolah ini."

"Ck,aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

Sorot matanya kembali menuntut saat rasa penasaran itu mulai membuncah.

"Ia ditemukan bunuh diri,di rumahnya tepat setelah seminggu kekasihnya dimakamkan."

Untuk sesaat matanya membola,menunjukkan raut keterkejutan sebelum akhirnya perlahan raut wajah itu berubah.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tawa yang cukup keras membahana memenuhi seisi ruangan pribadi yang berukuran luas miliknya.

"Pppfftt...haha…Xi Luhan,aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki bakat sebagai pendongeng seperti ini."

"Kris!"

"Astaga,itu benar-benar cerita cinta yang menyedihkan."

"Kris!"

"Tapi sepertinya kau lupa menambahkan tentang bagaimana sang putra bangsawan bisa jatuh cinta kepada seorang murid miskin yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengannya dan juga-"

"Wu Yi Fan,dengarkan aku!"

Ia refleks menutup bibir rapat sambil menggigit lidah sendiri untuk menahan tawa yang sepertinya akan kembali meledak.

Sangat jelas bahwa Luhan -pemuda lain yang menjadi lawan bicaranya- tidak suka dengan sikapnya barusan.

"Baiklah, dari mana kau bisa mengetahui semuanya?Bukankah kau tidak bersekolah di sana?"

Luhan menoleh,"Temanku yang menceritakan."

"Teman?"

"Aku tau banyak tentang sekolah barumu dari temanku."

"Hm…tunggu,kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

"Hey,ini hanya nasehat!Sekedar jaga-jaga,siapa tau saja kau juga akan mengalami kisah tragis seperti Nam Woohyun yang sampai nekat bunuh diri karena tidak bisa bahagia bersama Kim Sungkyu."

Kris terkekeh pelan,"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa karena aku dan Nam Woohyun berbeda.

...pertama,aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang sudah jelas mempunyai kedudukan dan derajat yang tidak sama

...kedua,aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sudah jelas bisa diterima oleh keluarga besar kita,

...dan terakhir,aku bukanlah gay seperti Nam Woohyun yang jatuh cinta kepada Kim Sungkyu yang juga adalah seorang namja!

...aku normal,dan aku tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu untuk melepas yeoja sempurna seperti Yoora."ujarnya yakin.

Luhan mengangguk pelan,"Aku tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu kalau begitu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Baiklah,mulai besok kau sudah harus masuk ke sekolah ,jangan sampai terlambat atau kau akan dihukum di hari pertamamu!"

Kris menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh hingga sosok namja bermata rusa itu betul-betul menghilang dari balik pintu.

Ia berdecak pelan sebagai bentuk tidak suka atas sikap Luhan yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

Bukankah mereka seumuran?

Semestinya Luhan tidak usah mengaturnya seperti itu hanya karena dia sudah lama tinggal di Korea.

Meskipun justru ayahnya sendirilah yang meminta Luhan untuk mengawasinya.

Kris benci jika selalu diperlakukan bak anak kecil.

Walaupun begitu,Kris sadar harus selalu bersikap layaknya anak manis yang selalu menuruti perintah sang ayah.

Contoh,mengirim putra tunggalnya ini dari Kanada agar bisa hidup lebih mandiri di negeri Ginseng.

Kalau tidak?

Ughh,jangan pernah berharap kalau nama Wu Yi Fan akan tercantum dalam surat wasiatnya kelak.

Soal Luhan,dia adalah saudara sepupu Kris.

Putra dari kakak kandung ayahnya.

Sebenarnya ia dan Kris cukup saja,mereka memang selalu bersaing dalam segala hal.

Materi?

Sudah tentu pasti!

Fisik?

Itu apalagi!

Prestasi?

Kalian harus tau bahwa dari sekolah dasar,mereka berdua selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam kelas.

Tentunya saat Luhan dan Kris masih berada di China dulu.

Mereka tidak pernah mau kalah.

Dalam hal apapun itu,

Kecuali...

Wanita!

Dengan postur tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sempurna,wajah blasteran, serta predikat sebagai calon pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar,Kris tidak akan pernah menemukan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan wanita mana pun yang diinginkannya.

Dia bahkan bisa mengencani 5 wanita berbeda hanya dalam jangka waktu 1 minggu.

Sementara Luhan?

Mungkin dia memang tidak setinggi Kris.

Tapi dengan wajah yang justru terkesan cantik itu,ia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu memikat setiap lawan jenis yang melihatnya.

Namun pada kenyatannya,belum pernah sekali pun ia membawa seorang wanita dan memamerkannya kepada Kris.

Terus terang,Kris sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan justru terkesan cuek dengan hal itu.

Bahkan sampai menolak ajakan kencan dari beberapa noona yang sering menghampiri tiba-tiba saat keduanya sedang berada di tempat umum.

Padahal jika dipikir-pikir,Luhan bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun dengan apa yang ia punyai sekarang.

Karena ia juga memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris turun dari mobil dan menatap pagar putih yang menjulang tinggi dengan pahatan huruf yang bertuliskan Archuleta Internasional High School di depannya.

Ia tampak begitu tampan dengan seragam berwarna merah bercorak kotak-kotak hitam yang dipadu dengan celana abu-abu dan sepatu putih.

Bukan hanya siswa perempuan,bahkan para siswa laki-laki pun akan meluangkan waktu kurang lebih selama 1 menit hanya untuk memperhatikan sosok rupawan yang berdiri di depan pagar sekolah mereka.

"Jangan sampai terlambat untuk menjemputku saat jam pulang nanti."titah Kris yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh pengawal pribadinya.

"Baik,tuan begitu saya permisi."

Kris hanya mengangkat satu tangannya sebelum menuju memasuki gerbang sekolah. Di mana hari barunya di Korea akan dimulai.

Pujian atau pun decak kagum sepertinya mulai terbiasa mengalun di telinga Kris saat kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah membawanya menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Beberapa siswa bahkan berani untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu meskipun mereka sama sekali belum mengetahui siapa sosok cassanova baru ini.

"_Kau berada di kelas berapa?"_

"_Kau pasti kesulitan menemukan ruanganmu."_

"_Mau ku temani berkeliling?"_

Dan banyak lagi sapaan penuh pengharapan yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Kris.

Sedikit menyayangkan,kalau saja Luhan juga bersekolah di sini,ia pasti tidak harus berputar-putar selama hampir setengah jam hanya untuk menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Finally..."gumam Kris lega karena akhirnya bisa sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

.

.

'Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah ini.'

Setidaknya itulah yang Kris pikirkan.

Sekolah ini memang besar,atau bahkan jauh lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan.

Para siswanya pun berasal dari kalangan atas.

Kris bisa melihat itu dari penampilan dan topik pembicaraan mereka yang samar terdengar.

Hampir sempurna dan benar-benar memenuhi kriteria sebagai sekolah yang elit dan berkelas tinggi.

Satu hal,Kris hanya merasa kurang nyaman dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Lebih tepatnya,sejak kepala sekolah memperkenalkannya sebagai siswa baru pindahan dari Kanada.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kau ikut di acara pertemuan beberapa kolega bisnis ayahku?."

Kris hanya tersenyum datar.

Menjadi pusat perhatian memang bukanlah hal yang baru baginya.

Tapi sungguh,ia tidak suka jika para 'pemuja' itu terus saja menempel padanya.

'Bbrakk…'

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan paksa membuat seisi kelas sontak menoleh dan menjadikan sosok namja yang berdiri di sana sebagai objek utama mereka.

Tidak terkecuali Kris.

"Hhh...hampir saja."

Namja bertubuh mungil itu terlihat menghela nafas lega dan berucap syukur berulang kali saat tidak menemukan siapa pun di meja guru.

Setelah kondisinya kembali normal –dan semua siswa yang tadi sempat terkejut kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya-,ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas.

"Kau datang terlambat!Untung saja pak Kwon tidak masuk hari ini."

"Benarkah?Jadi kanibal itu tidak akan masuk?"

"Dia sedang ada tugas lain di luar sekolah."

Entah apa yang membuat Kris tidak melepaskan fokusnya dari siswa yang terlambat itu.

Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menahan kepalanya sampai enggan berpaling dari sosok mungil yang berada jauh di sana.

Tiba-tiba tatapan mereka bertemu,dan saat itu pula Kris bisa merasakan sebuah gemuruh di dalam hatinya.

Mungkin karena merasa asing dengan sosok Kris yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya,ia pun tampak memicingkan mata sebelum membisikkan sesuatu kepada teman sebangkunya.

Ia mengangguk sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Kris saat temannya itu balik membisikkan sesuatu.

Lalu kembali bersikap normal tanpa memberikan senyuman atau pun ucapan selamat datang kepada Kris seperti yang lain.

Bisa dikatakan,ia telah mengabaikan Kris begitu saja.

Sosok itu adalah seorang namja dan Kris tidak bodoh hanya untuk mengetahui hal sepele semacam itu.

Tapi lihatlah sepasang iris _hazelnut-_nya,begitu indah dan menarik.

Meskipun mempunyai tubuh yang kurus,tapi kesan cute itu tidak bisa ditampik begitu saja tatkala wajah bulat dan pipi chubbynya yang langsung mengingatkan Kris kepada salah satu makanan tradisional China.

Harus Kris akui bahwa teman sekelasnya yang satu ini benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan walaupun pada kenyataannya ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Suho,kau mau ke mana?"

"Toilet."

"Aku ikut!"

Dan Kris hanya bisa diam ketika melihat namja berambut cokelat itu berjalan cepat menyusul teman sebangkunya yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Kalau boleh jujur,sebenarnya Kris juga ingin ikut ke toilet.

Bukan apa-apa,ia hanya tidak tahan untuk segera memuntahkan sarapan paginya saat mendengar ajakan kencan dan rengekan manja dari gadis-gadis yang dari tadi tidak pernah beranjak dari sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Kris cukup beruntung di hari pertamanya menyandang predikat sebagai siswa yang mengenyam pendidikan resmi di Korea Selatan.

Bukan tentang statusnya yang dengan cepat berubah sebagai kingka sekolah,tapi karena sejak pagi ia tidak harus bersusah payah bergelut dengan materi pelajaran membosankan mengingat para guru dan staff sedang mengadakan rapat penting yang belum juga selesai sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Seperti yang ia harapkan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi.

Tapi tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang sangat mengganggu.

Contoh kecilnya,ia tidak bisa gergerak bahkan untuk mencari minum sekali pun hanya karena para 'penggemarnya' selalu berpatroli di sekitarnya.

Padahal rencana awal,di hari pertama ini Kris akan berkeliling sekolah untuk mengenal satu per satu tempat yang berada di area berukuran sangat luas ini.

Dan juga,sosok namja bertubuh mungil itu.

Siswa yang datang terlambat tadi pagi sama sekali tidak lagi terlihat setelah ketua kelas mereka mengumumkan bahwa guru mereka tidak bisa masuk karena harus menghadiri rapat.

Teman sekelas yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu langsung mengambil tas dan menarik teman sebangkunya –yang Kris ketahui bernama Suho- untuk meninggalkan kelas dan entah pergi ke mana.

Padahal Kris membutuhkannya.

Akh,jangan salah paham dulu.

Maksudnya,Kris berpikir bahwa anak itu pasti mempunyai jiwa yang lebih normal dari yang lain.

Alasannya,karena dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak bersikap berlebihan saat bertemu dengan anak kebanggaan ini.

Tapi sudahlah.

Toh,jam pelajaran juga sudah berakhir,kan?

"Lu...han?"

Kris bergumam ragu saat matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja yang bersandar pada sebuah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di luar area sekolah.

Semakin mendekat dan ternyata benar,itu adalah sepupunya,Xi Luhan.

"Sepupu yang baik."

Luhan yang tadi bersandar sambil memejamkan mata segera bangkit dan mendapati sosok Kris yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot untuk menjemputku."

"Mwo?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk datang menemuimu."

"Lalu,untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Apa kau harus selalu tau urusan orang lain?"

"Ck,aku hanya bertanya,noona!"

"Yakkh,aku ini laki-laki,bodoh!"

"Benarkah?Tapi jika kau memakai rok dan menggunakan wig panjang aku berani bertaruh,kalau tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu sebagai laki-laki."

"Cih,diamlah!Sebelum aku membongkar rahasiamu yang hobby mengoleksi kosmetik wanita."

"Apa?Beraninya kau-"

"Baozi!"

Ucapan Kris harus terhenti karena teriakan tiba-tiba Luhan.

Bukan hanya itu,raut dingin dari wajah feminim Luhan segera berganti dengan senyuman yang ikut membuat wajah itu berseri.

"Ehh?Bao...zi?"

Kris terus bertanya,sedangkan Luhan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan saudara bodohnya ini.

"Baozi,di sini!"

Merasa diacuhkan,Kris kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan yang terus melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang yang berada jauh di belakangnya.

Tubuh Kris tiba-tiba bergetar saat melihat seorang namja yang tidak asing lagi berjalan menghampirinya dan Luhan.

Dan saat namja itu sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya,ia baru yakin bahwa namja itulah yang menjadi tujuan Luhan untuk datang ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Gaje-kah?

Mian,namanya juga author amatiran.

Silakan review klo msih berminat sm kelanjutan FF ini.

Terakhir,salam kenal bwt XiuRis ataupun XiuHan shipper yg mungkin gak sengaja nemu FF yg kacau kayak gini.

Love U all...

*tebar bunga breng Chen Chen*


End file.
